House Crabbe
House Crabbe belongs to the Sacred Twenty-Eight and used to be one of the biggest pureblooded houses in british history. It was founded by Leonard Crabbe, who lived from 1747-1823 and quickly rose in popularity due to the charisma and good looks of the family. Their blazon is a rose shield with two white, sitting dogs on it. Their family motto is "Faithful to the end". Traits The family mainly shows to have dark brown or black hair and also dark eyes, although the stereotypical appearance changed in recent years due to outbreeding instead of the inbreeding that had caused most Crabbes to look nearly identical with very weak chins and strong cheekbones. The scottish branch of the family shows very succeptible to freckles, but the rest of the family never exhibited them. History House Crabbe was founded by Leonard Crabbe, a professor and writer, who drew a lot of attention to himself during his lifetime. He made sure his children had suitable matches, connecting the name Crabbe to one of the most famous pureblooded families - Flint - and matching his son with the belgian heirresss to an ancient family. The family had found its place in the wizarding world and they had very quickly gained a lot of popularity and positions in power, all the while never abusing power given to them or betraying anyone they've sworn their loyalty to. It was during the late 1870s when Violet Crabbe proclaimed 'Faithful to the end' as their official motto. The Crabbes only started to loose popularity once they went a step to far with inter-marriage. It was with the marriage of Aaron Crabbe, whose parents were first-cousins themselves, and Rosa Crabbe. Rosa was the half-sister of Aarons father, meaning he was her half-nephew. They had considerable trouble concieving children and ultimately only had one living son, William, who had many sicknesses and very strong anger problems, resulting out of mental illness. Neither his son nor his grandson were very healthy as a result out of this. The descendents of Aaron and Rosa supported Lord Voldemort during his reign, while the descendents of Aarons brother Edwin kept out of it. Their uncles, Frederic, line was sympathetic with Voldemort during his first reign, but never joined his side. Peter Crabbe, son of William, was a deatheater and imprisoned in Azkaban in 1998, where he died just a year later. His son, Vincent, was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting for the deatheaters. After 1999 the only Crabbes alive were descendents of Edwin Crabbe. Known Members * Leonard Crabbe, founder of House Crabbe. A professor, writer and activist. ** Selyse Bonavich, a dancer. Wife of Leonard Crabbe. *** Elia Flint neé Crabbe, only daughter of Leonard and Selyse. **** Matthew Flint, husband of Elia. ***** Andrew Flint, only child of Elia and Matthew. *** Erwin Crabbe, only son of Leonard and Selyse and a poet. **** Lydia Crabbe neé Bernstein, heirress of the Belgian House Bernstein and wife of Erwin. She died in childbirth. ***** Ernest Crabbe, only child of Erwin and Lydia and owner of 'Pureblood Daily'. ****** Iris Crabbe neé Max, wife of Ernest and heirress of the House Max. ******* Nicole Crabbe, oldest daughter of Ernest and Iris, an actress. ******* Alice Crabbe, middle daughter of Ernest and Iris. She died of an unexpected illness. ******* Clarence Crabbe, oldest son of Ernest and Iris. He sold 'Pureblood Daily' for a lot of money and invested most of it in houses. ******* Violet Crabbe, youngest daughter of Ernest and Iris. Traveller of the word. ******* Frederic Crabbe, youngest son of Ernest and Iris. Bookkeeper. Clarences' and Nicoles line * Nicole Crabbe, firstborn child of Ernest and Iris. ** Antonius Badilla, spanish horse breeder and husband of Nicole Crabbe. *** Eresmo Badilla Crabbe, only son of Nicole and Antonius. Homosexual. Actor. *** Vivianna Badilla Crabbe, only daughter of Nicole and Antonius. Musician. **** Theodore Crabbe (cont. further down), husband of Vivianna. * Clarence Crabbe, thirdborn child of Ernest and Iris. ** Emma Nott, first wife of Clarence Crabbe. Older sister of Ella Nott. *** Theodore Crabbe, oldest son of Clarence and Emma. **** Vivianna Badilla Crabbe (see above), wife of Theodore. ***** Aaron Crabbe, only son of Theodore and Vivianna. ****** Rosa Crabbe neé Crabbe, wife of Aaron Crabbe. Daughter of Clarence Crabbe and his second wife, Ella Nott. ******* William Crabbe, only son of Aaron and Rosa. He was very disturbed and unable to do any work. ******** Mary Crabbe neé Petyrson, wife of William. A very bad match for the Crabbes, even though Mary was exeptionally beautiful, she was from a poor family. ********* Peter Crabbe, only son of William and Mary. Deatheater. Died imprisioned. ********** Aleksja Crabbe neé Kolanko, wife of Peter. Polish. *********** Vincent Crabbe, only son of Peter and Aleksja. Slytherin-student who died in the Battle for Hogwarts. *********** Line: extinct *** Edwin Crabbe, youngest son of Clarence and Emma. Smith. **** Síne Crabbe neé Smóis, wife of Edwin. Scottish. ***** Cormag Crabbe, oldest son of Edwin and Síne. Smith. ****** Lucrais Crabbe neé MacPhillip, first wife of Cormag. Died in childbirth. ******* Lucie Crabbe, only daughter of Cormag and Lucrais. Writer. ******* Thomas Crabbe, only son of Cormag and Lucrais. Poet. ******** Seanna Crabbe neé Barrach, wife of Thomas. ********* Eric Crabbe, only child of Thomas and Seanna. He works for the Ministry of Magic. ********** Catherine Crabbe neé Jordan, wife of Eric. She works for the Ministry of Magic. *********** Richard Crabbe, only son of Eric and Catherine. He works for the Ministry of Magic and is the currently the only male heir to the family. *********** Isabella Crabbe, only daughter of Eric and Catherine. Veterinarian. ****** Marsaili Crabbe neé Brún, second wife of Cormag. ******* Charles Crabbe, only child of Cormag and Marsaili. A squib. Mathematician. ***** Tomag Crabbe, youngest son of Edwin and Síne. School teacher. ***** Iseabal Barrach neé Crabbe, only daughter of Edwin and Síne. ****** Ellair Barrach, husband of Iseabal. Banker. ******* Seanna Crabbe neé Barrach (see above), wife of Thomas. *** Emma Crabbe, only daughter of Clarence and Emma. Died in childhood. ** Ella Crabbe neé Nott, second wife of Clarence. Younger sister of Emma Nott. *** Rosa Crabbe neé Crabbe (see above), wife of Aaron. Frederics line * Frederic Crabbe, fifthborn child of Ernest and Iris. ** Elisa Crabbe neé Clemonte, wife of Frederic. *** Irene Crabbe, only daughter of Frederic and Elisa. Died with 14 of leukemia. *** Clifford Crabbe, only son of Frederic and Elisa. Bookkeeper. **** Willa Crabbe neé Flint, wife of Clifford. Quidditch-player. ***** Irma Black neé Crabbe, only daughter of Clifford and Willa. ****** Pollux Black, husband of Irma. Shopowner. ******* Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus Black, children of Pollux and Irma. ***** Wilford Crabbe, only son of Clifford and Willa. Homosexual. Soldier. Gallery Leonard Crabbe_Sir Ranulph Fiennes.jpg|Founder, Leonard Crabbe Ernest Crabbe.jpg|Ernest Crabbe Nicole Crabbe_Jacqueline de Ribes.jpg|Nicole Crabbe Clarence Crabbe.jpg|Clarence Crabbe Frederic Crabbe.jpg|Frederic Crabbe Rosa Crabbe.jpg|Rosa Crabbe Aaron Crabbe.jpg|Aaron Crabbe William Crabbe.jpg|William "The Crazy" Crabbe Peter Crabbe jpg.jpg|Peter Crabbe Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Lucie Crabbe.jpeg|Lucie Crabbe Thomas Crabbe.jpg|Thomas Crabbe Eric Crabbe.jpg|Eric Crabbe Richard Crabbe.jpg|Richard Crabbe Isabella.png|Isabella Crabbe